


Tell No Lies

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's pure farce the way we cuddle and coo..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Boosh_shorts Challenge 1 (2009). The prompt I chose was "Truth is stranger than fiction."

It's pure farce the way we cuddle and coo and bat our eyelashes when we're performing. All that kissing and mucking about is carefully choreographed. You could say we just give the fans what they want to see, a pretty fiction, and we're masters at spinning the tale.

Only we know how easily those campy kisses can turn tender, melting us one into the other. Only we know how bendy Noel really is, how he can twine himself around me in a hundred clever ways.

The truth we keep to ourselves.

The love we share in private needs no voice.


End file.
